Unforgiven
by Jovan2013
Summary: Raven did something that she truly won't be forgiven. (Dark) - Completed
1. Chapter 1

**UNFORGIVEN**

Raven was reading her book and trying to forget the past interaction with Beast Boy accidentally spilled her tea while being chased by an angry Cyborg.

"Boys, do they ever grow up?" said Raven rhetorically. She was flicking the page of the book and was reading silently. A Green Cat covered in oil was running from his life from Cyborg, the cat leaped to the sofa dirtying the seats and leaped to the ground.

"Aw Hell no!, you mess up my seat!" shouted Cyborg.

Beast Boy morphs back into a human and laughed at Cyborg with the prank he did on him where he took out all the car oil from the container and replaces it with apple juice. "Hahaha, that was funny" said Beast Boy.

"No it wasn't B?' said Cyborg. He doesn't have oil anymore because he dashed the oil at BB and it's all covered on him.

"Honestly, Beast Boy would you ever grow up" said Raven, not looking at BB and has her eyes on the pages of her book.

"Oh come on it's just a joke, why don't you lighten up Rae" BB replied. His ears drooped because Raven always either insults or tolerates him.

Raven not wanting to argue with the changeling just carried on reading her book. "The only thing I would be lighten up if you stop behaving him like a child" said the half demon.

Beast Boy ears drooped about hearing the word 'child', he wanted to act like a child because he never got a real childhood because of horrible memories before he even…Wait, he didn't have a childhood because he was in his former team, The Doom patrol and he was treated more of a comrade than a son only Rita treated him as the son she never had.

Cyborgs walked down to the corridor and enter to his room; he was thinking a way to create a prank for the green changeling. He went to his computer screen and went to his archives, he selected the folder 'pranks' and then another folder 'Beast Boy' it shows a list of documents to create pranks that can be used almost anywhere in the tower cause he's the one who built it and has access to CCTV Cameras, The Vault where the Titan put the villain's weapons in the room and The Bedrooms as well.

There was a book that has ancient magical writing on the cover which Cyborg use a technological scanner to replicate the cover of the book. He went to the computer screen and was in the 'pranks'

Folder and select Contingency: Angry Bird, it was a plan to go to Raven's room which Raven is unexpected (the stratagem is to take her magical book and replace it with a note saying that BB is borrowing the book and use it as a cloth, he taken all the cloths from the bathroom to make it believable so the resulting plan would made the half-demon angry and then he comes out later and said that he had the book all along.

"Booyah" Cyborg said by mimicking a evil laughing Villain.

Cyborg left from the room, he walked down to the opposite side of the room hoping no one was hearing, BB was about to go the bathroom to have a clean wash, Raven was reading her book and the couple, Robin and Starfire were 'sparring' in the gym. "Perfect" said the cybernetic titan.

Cyborg went inside Raven's Room by shifting his finger as a sonic screwdriver to open the passcode. Cyborg watch a lot of Doctor Who show because his fond in science, he was such a fan that he created a real sonic screwdriver which is possible to make because it can emit a vibration which could either open or close any functions if it's locks, computer or assault weapons.

He found the book that Raven has and it was next to her mirror, Cyborg remembers the mirror that he and BB was sucked into a mental dimension which inhabits Raven's mind, the joyful pink emoticlone known as Happy little bit freaked him out because Raven does not do fun. "Alright got the book, could be anytime before Raven would come out". Cyborg knows that Raven goes back to her room at 3 pm so she could meditate to focus on handling her emotions and powers.

* * *

><p>Raven finally finishes her book she was reading, he hold the book and as walking to her room. She typed in her passcode, every titan have passcode because Robin said that the villains cannot come to their personal area and stealing there precious items which Raven agreed.<p>

She typed in her passcode; her secret code is 'Arella' the name of her mother. She went to her room and decide to meditate but before she does that she decided to read a favourite book that her mother got her and it was an ancient book which tells a story of a brave woman who possess the power to magically manipulate Ice but struggle because it makes her an outsider, Raven can relate to the main character named Elsa but when she opened it from the cover there was a portion of pages that has been gone and Raven didn't know what happened. It was a gift that Arella gave her and she read it to her when she was a child, but Raven at that time wasn't into books and now she wanted to read it to the remind the memories she shared with her mother and it's all gone, the only book that her mother gave her was gone.

Raven walked out from her room and she showed a partially sad expression and just enters the common room with a book she just previously just read. Cyborg saw Raven reading a book, and he knows what that means because the plan was working. "Hey Raven, done with meditating?" lied Cyborg.

"No" replied a motionless Raven. Raven knows she didn't do her meditation because the book that she wanted to read was all ruined because the pages were all torn from the book.

"Why?" said Cyborg, wanting to keep the conversation going.

"Cause the pages were gone and somebody torn out the pages, does he think this is a JOKE!?" shouted Raven.

"The pages were gone so that is where Beast Boy get the pages from?" said Cyborg, carrying on with the plan.

"What!?" shouted an enraged Raven showing two red-coloured eyes.

"Oh Yes, he did Rae and I tried to stop him but he said it will be funny but I just left him there until he meets with his doom" said Cyborg, inside he was smiling he couldn't believe that Raven felling for it. The Real Book by Arella was in Cyborg room and the fake book was just spare book pages he got from eBay.

"Oh, He's going to meet his doom!" seethed the empath. Cyborg didn't like how Raven said it cause it almost sounded otherworldly.

"Um, listen Ra—" Cyborg was interrupted by a loud bang from Raven's teleportation. Cyborg is now worried for not only Raven but BB as well.

Beast Boy stepped into a shower and couldn't find any cloths but the note said that there isn't any cloths so used paper, the note was written by Cyborg so he could trick BB. The paper has the same text font as Raven's book that the half-robot scanned from his scanner to make his plan work.

"Ah man no clothes, guess I have to use paper," said Beast Boy. BB doesn't know why The Titans have to use paper cause they could of use a blow dryer to dry them off. A Loud bang came inside the bathroom, BB was washing himself with paper and getting rid of all the oil and his ears picked up something growling and his animal senses detected something sinister.

"Who's there?" BB asked. BB doesn't want to come out and face the villain because he's naked which is ironic cause all of his transformation are completely naked.

"Your Worst Nightmare" a demonic voice snarled but manically. The Dark Tendrils pulled the shower curtains and it revealed to be a four-eyed Raven who's smile is the exact same as The Clown prince of Gotham. This is the first time Raven shows a big grin but it is a grin that she would surely enjoy hurting him.

"Raven, WHAT THE HELL!" shouted Beast Boy. Covering his region area hoping that his dark teammate wasn't looking, but she shows a smile that BB thought she might going to do but fortunately that is was not Raven is going to do.

"You think this is a joke, ruining someone's memories!?" shouted Raven. The Changeling doesn't know what she's talking about. "Maybe if I should look at your memories so you could relive it right now!" Raven roared.

"No, please Raven stop!" BB pleaded. His morphed hand was on the holder using his gorilla strength to not be pulled into Raven's sinister cloak, which is a dimension that will send you your worse fears and memories. BB holds on so desperately but an animal strength is not comparable that of a demon so Raven subconsciously channelled her demonic energies to siphon BB's strength onto her making the green titan feeling weak. "Raven whatever it is I didn't do it—" BB was interrupted by Raven's tendrils when she delivers him a hard smack to the check spilling blood out and then the unthinkable happened.

The Half demon drag the naked green-skinned boy inside her cloak, she did the exact same thing when she did to Dr Light, this dimension unlike Nevermore which showcase Raven's emotions demonstrates a void of extreme fears that would make any victim relieve it like it's coming back to them she called it 'penance' where it relieve all the worst memories of a victim, that how she did to make Dr Light to feel the wrath of the half-demon, then she chanted the spell to perform a more frightening version 'Elemosyna timores' which means 'Relieving of Fears' which emits a dark purplish crows inside her cloak to add more punishment to the green Titan.


	2. Chapter 2

_**An Hour later**_

"Hey Raven have you seen Beast Boy anywhere around?" said Robin. Robin hasn't seen The Changeling for like an hour because he was too busy 'sparring' with Starfire.

Raven was reading her book. "Why, Yes Robin I have" said the empathy, as she release the changeling from her cloak.

Beast Boy was in the hard floor not moving and his naked body was shown on the floor shivering in fear.

"Beast Boy are you alright, did you do something to Raven that—" Robin was interrupted by the shivered changeling.

"K-e-e-p h-e-r a-w-a-y f-r-o-m m-e!" said a frightened Beast Boy. Robin looked at the dark empath, but she shows a deadpan expression.

"Raven what did you do to him?" demanded Robin.

"He took something from me and he destroy it, so I gave him a punishment for never touching my stuff again" said Raven.

"Even I he did destroy him there's no right to abuse him, maybe it was an accident" Robin speculated.

"He tears up pieces of my book which my mother gave me!" Raven seethed. Her rage was slowly growing at the changeling.

"What did he do?" said Robin.

"He went into my room, I don't know how but Cyborg Install new updates for our room incase our personal stuffs were taken and he ripped pages of my book!" Raven shouted. A Dark flame was surrounding the empathy.

"Maybe he must some explanation of why he did it or better yet, BB doesn't seemed like the person who would damage your books cause he never does he just touch them and that's it" replied Robin.

"Bullshit, he went into my room before and touch my mirror which is a gateway to my mind, which both Cyborg and him irritated me!" Raven said. More dark flames were coming and the microwave short circuit as black electricity surfaces inside the common room.

Starfire was listening of what Robin and Raven said. It doesn't sound so good, so she uses her flight to join the conversation.

"Friend Raven, maybe Beast Boy didn't touch your book," said Starfire.

"Well how do you know?" Raven said in an almost rude manner. Starfire didn't like how Raven acting, this book sound something very special to her. She saw a naked Beast Boy shivering in fear and his eyes was big and was in tears also his skin slowly shifted and there were marks on his skin and as well as a barcode on his left hand.

"Beast Boy" Starfire stunned. Looking at Beats Boy in the ground.

"No, he always do plenty of 'accident', he's a disease that spreads to ruin people's lives by his corny-ass jokes which are not funny that even Star won't find it hilarious!" Raven ranted. Robin was uneasy when Raven said the word 'Disease'.

"Raven –" The boy Wonder was interrupted again. The Half-Demon continuously ranted on the poor vulnerable changeling.

"That is not all, he always screws thing up and doesn't learn from his mistakes which annoys me and his hygiene was so bad I didn't know why he still wears clothes which they are going to stink again so it's better if he's naked like a real animal" Raven yelled to Robin.

"Friend Raven, why are you saying such horrid means of Friend Beast Boy" concerned Starfire.

"Beast Boy can sometimes make mistakes but he does learn from them" said Robin. Raven looked at Robin again. "Okay, not all the time" corrected Robin.

"He's annoying, rude and disgusting person, I didn't know why the Doom patrol took him maybe they found him in the streets like a normal dog or in a vet store" ranted the half demon, she didn't know that Rage was subconsciously influencing her.

Cyborg came to the common room, he saw a naked Beast Boy his skin was almost pale that it's almost like a light shade of green and he was shivering like there were butterflies in his stomach. "Yo B, are you alright"" Cyborg worried.

A Shaking Beast Boy shook his head, saying that he's not all right. "I'm going to take him to the infirmary" said Cyborg. He carried the small green titan so he could be medically and psychologically clear.

Robin and Starfire were concern about Beast Boy, sure BB and Raven fight but they would never hurt each other. Robin remembers that all doors have safety pins and force field surround by every door in their rooms so no villains could get in and even the titans, he speculate that Beast Boy wasn't the one who damage her property because although he can transform into the smallest animal on earth he couldn't get through Raven's door with the force barrier front of the door and he's not that bright to figure how to disable the force barrier because only he and Cyborg know how to do it, cause those two are scientific technological expert and Cyborg is all about Technology.

The Boy Wonder was leaving the common room. "Boyfriend Robin, where are you of to?" said the alien, The Boy wonder stopped and turn his body to his girlfriend.

"Just going to the infirmary, you don't mind keeping an eye on Raven do you, Star?" Robin asked.

The exotic red-haired alien princess display a loving smile. "Of course Boyfriend Robin, you always care about your friends deeply do you" said Starfire.

"Yeah, always care for them deeply" said Robin with a smile. Robin starts to leave the common room the way he said 'deeply' sounds like he didn't care that enough because it's only one person he never share a relationship/bond and it's the victim of the scene, Beast Boy. Robin was in the corridor and went to the Infirmary lab where Cyborg is treating an almost sleeping Beast Boy with heat insulators in the room to keep him warm and some medicine to keep him physiologically clear.

"Cyborg, did you know anything about this?" said the young detective. Cyborg pause still for the moment he thought nobody would find out and he is going to tell the full story later but it cannot be discover by the son of the Dark Knight himself.

"Um..uh" Cyborg was trying to say something but it was just fillers until he was caught. "Ok, Rob I sort of made a prank where I go to my room and disable Raven's force field so I could infiltrate her room and take her book and re place it with a fake I just copied a week ago incase he ever pranked me again" said Cyborg.

"Cyborg, don't you see she nearly killed him?!" shouted The Boy Wonder.

"I know and I felt awful," said Cyborg with a sad face. The metal titan was looking at the now-sleeping green titan remembering his fear that he told him and was shaking so fast like he was stranded in Antarctica.

"You got to tell Raven and your going to apologise this mess" demanded Robin.

"Yeah, I know" Cyborg responded. From now on there would be no more pranks

"After that Raven has to apologise to Beast Boy for what she done to him" said Robin. Robin and Raven has always share thoughts to each other, sure they pretty much have their beef with the changeling because of his immature behaviour but he would never torture him to near-death, he remembers The Beast Incident where he allegedly threatened Beast Boy to be put into Jail and the worse of all he didn't apologize for it and it's not because he forgot but he was too prideful and stubborn to apologize to someone like Beast Boy.

"Huh, I guess we do think alike" Robin thought mentally. Robin broke his stern façade because of how he treats Beast Boy. Cyborg was Robin's brother where they play s ports and creating new technologies for battle purpose or to upgrade the tower, Starfire was his girlfriend and they go on dates and to the 'mall of shopping' and finally Raven who was the sister he never had cause they share so much and willing to protect and help each other, where Raven saved him from his drug-hallucination of Slade and the paranormal activities from her father, Trigon the Terrible.

Beast Boy is still asleep not even moving a muscle due to his horrible scenery with the dark titan. Last thing he remember that he was pulled by Raven's cloak then it was all blackness for him until he fund himself in scenes of Unfortunate events that happened in his life, the nightmare and fears.


	3. Chapter 3

Raven was scowling on the way BB 'ruined' her book. She felt quite glad to let her steam off on Beast Boy and punishing her for never touch her stuff again cause he did it too much that it annoyed her to death but she didn't like how she teleported and done it to a naked BB. Raven little bit blush on a naked BB but quickly ignore it.

"Friend Raven, did you see what you done to Friend Beast Boy!?" shouted Star but Raven didn't even move from the Tamaranean's rage.

"He deserve it Star, he has been a bane of my existence for too long" said Raven in her usual monotone voice.

Starfire was in a mixture of upset, shock and anger. "Beast Boy is a dear friend of our family, why do you have to be the mean to him" The Tamareanean said in a fiery passion.

"I already told you he was a BANE of my existence, he always go to me to be his playmate or something he needs to grow up and he's seventeen almost eighteen nearly a man" Raven ranted.

"Friend Beast Boy is more than a man you think of" Star countered.

"Then tell me what any 'manly' qualities does he have?" Raven countered back at The Tamaranean.

The demoness interrupted "He is strong—" Starfire.

"Pfff, Beast Boy doesn't look strong he looks ropey and stringy compared to Cyborg and Robin who are both muscular and always hit to the gym, I didn't see him do that and even we are more physically better conditioned than he is and we can beat him in spar matches without using our powers also I could use my powers to force his shifting-abilities then make him into a skipping rope" said the arrogant titan.

"He is wise, smart and-" Starfire was interrupted again.

"Don't make me laugh Star he does not know how to tie his shoelace properly, mess up with most of our mission with his stupidity that Robin lectured him about his intellect and Melvin beats him at chess" said Raven.

"He is funny—" Yet again was interrupted.

"Beast Boy is not funny he thinks he the best entertainer in the world but he's not, all he does is make corny jokes that comes from inside a cereal box, both Cyborg and Robin even you Starfire are more funnier than him he just say something which either doesn't make sense or irreverent to the topic" Raven stated matter-of-factly.

Starfire was thinking of what nice quality does BB has, Raven cannot be right can she but she found one aspect that BB has. "Beast Boy led us to save the other titans who were frozen by The Brotherhood of Evil and he saved you from Adonis when he transform into The Beast" stated Starfire.

Raven remembers when BB transforms into The Beast and saved her from Adonis as well as rescuing the frozen Titans in Paris. "Ok, at least he got one aspect that gives him qualities" said Raven.

Star smiled. "But then in a couple of days he start behaving the annoying goofball that he is today" finished Raven. Star smile dropped when Raven finished what she said about Beast Boy.

"Well then your not a friend that BB thought you was!" Star ranted.

"Hmph, We were never friends I see him more of an acquaintance" Raven ended in her natural monotone.

"Raven you are a BANE to BB's existence cause he always want to spend time with you to see if your alright and happy but you make him feel the misery you gave him" Starfire countered,

"Excuse me!" shouted Raven, small dark electricity emitted around her body but Star stood her ground. "The only thing he did was annoying me, pestering me and making me miserable with his constant talking about video games and tofu!" shouted Raven.

"Well maybe your right, Friend BB should not annoy you and If he did then you would have been all alone" said the alien. Raven's tiny black electrical aura was slowly vanishing. "Everyone hates being alone maybe he doesn't want to see you locked in your room and distancing yourself, The reason why Beast Boy always goes to you because he wanted you to be part of our family. Cyborg, Robin and I always leave you alone if you needed to be and sometimes when you don't but BB never stops trying because he cares" finished Star.

Starfire ended the conversation and left the room slowly starting to cry with her fight from her friend whom she dearly called a 'sister'. Raven was looking down and remember what her 'sister' said to her and she realize of how much BB does for her by being her saviour from The Beast, a hero from The Brotherhood Incident and her protector when she saved him from Adonis, she was almost afraid of what Adonis as the Beast would do to her then he came and when he saved him she felt a warm sensation through her hart at that time which manifest an early-developing emotion from her mental landscape, Nevermore then after the incident of what she did to BB another emotions whom is a sister of 'Rage' and 'Anger' unleash another emoticlone named 'Hate' which manifested not too long ago. Now there is another emotion slowly manifesting, the emoticlone's cloak is a slight lighter colour of Timid's cloak she shows a very guilt expression.

* * *

><p>Robin was walking down the corridor until he heard crying from his girlfriend's room. The Boy Wonder knocked the door "Go away!" yelled Starfire stil crying.<p>

"Star is me" said a voice that is familiar to the alien.

"Robin" replied Star.

"Yes, it's me" said Robin. "It's something wrong you can tell me?" Robin said.

"Oh it's just Raven and I having the talk about Beast Boy" said Starfire.

"It didn't work out didn't it?' said Robin, knowing the answer.

"No I guess Friend Raven hates Beast Boy even more now" Starfire sadly said.

"Star I have to tell you something about the Incident because I know the full story" said Robin.

"You do then how comes you didn't tell anybody?" Starfire yelled mildly.

"Cyborg knows as well and he is a major part of it" Robin replied. Star let Robin continue with his info on the incident.

"Cyborg arranged a prank for Beast Boy is just that Raven is the bait. What he told me that he designed a 'contingency' if BB ever pranked on him again so he went inside the room and disable Raven's force field that covers her door then use his customized sonic screwdriver to open the locks by hacking her passcode which allowed him to take her book and replace it with a fake, I don't know how he manage to fool Raven maybe she didn't even look at The Book correctly then take her anger at Beast Boy immediately cause he's usually the one making practical 'jokes' and pranks" Robin explained in detail.

Starfire gave Robin a huge kiss. "Oh thanks Star," blushed Robin.

Starfire showed a happy expression. "Then that means Friend Beast Boy is innocent and didn't ruined Raven's book, ooh that Cyborg wait I'm going to get my hands on him he will feel the wrath" said Starfire, the alien said the half-robot titan name menacingly.

"Umm. Starfire, Cyborg is Innocent too he didn't know that Raven is going to hurt him" Robin explained. Star looked at Robin with a 'are you sure' facial expression to him. "Ok maybe he does no that Raven is going to hurt him but not too much" Robin explained while tugging his collar.

"Should we tell Raven now about the misunderstanding?" said Starfire.

"No, It's best that we tell her later cause she still pissed and you wouldn't like to make a half-demon angry she would go all Hulk on us" joked Robin.

"What is the Hulk, Boyfriend Robin?" Starfire asked.

"Nevermind Star, should we go to the-" Robin was interrupted by his wild alien girlfriend.

"Mall of Shopping" said Starfire with a joyful expression.

"How about a movie" Robin said with a smile

"I hope we watch the romantic comedies movies," said Starfire.

Robin slightly giggled. "Star, you don't know most of there jokes how about an animated movie we could watch Big Hero 6" said The Boy Wonder.

"Ooh, This will be most delightful" Starfire responded.


	4. Chapter 4

_Scene 1_

_Two parents whom are scientists and a little boy who is no older than six in Upper Laumba researching and gathering DNA of animals to find the missing link between the evolution of homo sapiens they travelled in Brazil, India and several other exotic countries with exciting cultures that contains animal elements. Mark Logan, a tall blonde haired man wearing a badge shirt and dark brown shorts with shoes and his wife Marie Logan, a red-haired woman wearing a light blue vest and brown short which reminds the young little Garfield of Lara Croft. The little boy went off from his parents and saw a green monkey he approach to the fur creature then it bites him on his forearm and Little Garfield scream and cry from the pain, it was agony he felt his body growing weaker and weaker._

_Until his father found an antidote to get rid of the illness spreading in his son's system, it saved him but the cause and effects turn his skin pigmentation from a tan white to green, small fang on his teeth and elf-shaped ears. His parents would vow to save him, he's been a green-skinned boy for at least a week and nothing happened until a snake approach that was going to attack her mother, Garfield subconsciously morph into a Black Mamba to save his mother, he felt awful of what he did to the poor animal. His nightmare approach to him, the sky was dark and windy the Logan were in a boat trying to escape from a Gorilla Emperor and his minions the boat's engine stopped and they were almost near to the waterfall. Gar said that he could save them but his mother ask him to fly so he did by morphing into a Corvus, he escaped death but not his parents seeing his parents died in the river with blood spreading with the water scarred him._

_Scene 2_

_An Eight year old Garfield was in a dark room it looks like an old rented apartment, he was captured by two criminals named Maddox and Silva after the Incident in Africa where they invaded and kill almost every native including his guardian King Tawaba. He didn't live in a room like Maddox and Silva he slept in the closet. This is no way for an eight year old boy to live his next 'assignment' was to go to a science facility and steal a powerful energy weapon which worth thousands of dollars, Although BB hates stealing but he's damn good at it. The Guard went inside the room and he noted that the weapon was gone then the other guard said "Face it, It could be anyone. Anyone smart enough to find the suit, and dumb enough to take it for a joyride" knowing that this weapon is danger._

_Later on, he was back in the nasty room he got the energy weapon but all he gets for his reward was two chicken wings which he didn't cause he doesn't like eating animals. Then sooner or later, the two criminals began arguing it was so intense that Maddox shot Silva with the energy weapon leaving him dead. Maddox can't believe what he done and was panicking he didn't notice that the green changeling dial '911' then the police comes and arrest Maddox with child kidnapping, thievery and murder. He didn't see Maddox ever again and it was the best day in his horrible year so far until this man..._

_Scene 3_

_Gar Logan was taken by Nicholas Galtry, half-brother of Mark Logan. He seems like an innocent man in court but wait until what he's really like without his image, he was a mean and nasty man and all he wanted was his wealth. Like his father, he was a genetics but his jealously of his brother is that he got his high school crush Marie and felt a bit of hatred for his brother but not much as he gave birth to his son. Garfield has inherited his parent's fortune altogether with an estimate of $80 million dollars due to his father being the most richest and famous geneticist/biologist at the time and her mother as well alongside $12 million dollars because her mother was an actress who appeared in movies and the hit TV Show 'Hello Megan' so therefore $92 million dollars that made Galtry drool all over how much the boy is worth._

_He lived with Galtry for almost three years, most of the time he's with his evil Uncle, Nicholas was insulting him and physically hurting him he felt helpless and when he's bored with him he dragged him to S.T.A.R Labs where it resides in California, The Los Angeles-based focuses in genetics and disease control while the San-Fransico-based Labs focuses in studying metahumans. Sometimes he was kept inside the labs hidden undergrounds for more further testing of how his power works and see if they can make his power ticked by tinkering with his DNA also as scientists they know that animals can regenerate so they test their theory by taking his arms and legs out to see if their theory worked and it was correct that like a lizard he could regenerate afterwards they stamp a logo on the front of his hand said 'S.T.A.R Labs' property' along with a barcode they always test their experiments with animals but know they don't need to cause they got their very own one here, it was rather a foolish mistake of what the scientists did when they release a creature of primal, instincts and fear by pumping him up with a mixture of chemicals in his bloodstream. The Creature of Instincts attack the cold-hearted scientists by pummelled them in the ground and giving them bites that would leave a mark to know that they are his prey._

_It stopped until the superhero team known as 'Doom _P_atrol' came, they saw the bloodshed in the room their mission by The Chief was to find the rogue scientists to stop their evil chemical weapons but it turns out the chemical weapons was poor Logan. The Creature turns back into Logan weeping and crying saying that he just want his parents and was scared and all alone. Elasti-Girl came up to him and said to him you are never alone and saying that they would help him. Elasti Girl wants to know who he is but then the psionic known as Mento scanned his mind told to his team that his name is 'Garfield Logan', the name of his parents, his origin and everything else. Elasti-Girl was shocked when Mark and Rita came up and said that she knows who Marie is, and was besties with her in high school and their TV Show 'Hello Megan'. Afterwards, Galtry was in court and Doom patrol which gave them legal rights to own Garfield and the uncle/former guardian was furious then was sentence to prison for his crimes._

_Scene 4_

_He was with his new family for four years training with the Doom Patrol was great as well but them as a family was sort of dysfunctional like his current family, The Titans. On mission, Mento sometimes shout at the small changeling for messing up orders which made him sad cause he always thought he would take his role as his new father not a sergeant in addition or not really spending time with him because he is the CEO of Dayton Industries. Mento would ask BB to do some push ups, extra chores or reading extensive amount of books if he makes an inability to follow orders. Elasti-Girl or Rita, is the only one who spends time with BB and put him into public school to mixed with people but his green skin attracts various of bullies except when Jill Jackson defends him which he later on develop a romantic relationship with her but Negative Man or Larry and Robotman or Cliff has mixed feeling about this because what If Mento finds out and he knows that he is uptight that a psionic stick is stuck in his ass._

_Later on Mento founded out when he use his telepathic power to read what Gar was lying about, Gar was a good liar but not good enough to fool a telepath. Mento decided that it is not safe enough for him to be in a relationship with someone cause they always get hurt by villains or worse. Gar felt very upset that he would never meet Jill again so Mento set him up to be home-schooled and teach by one of the best tutors in North America. It was scary for BB when Tutors looked at him and all they think about was the colour of his skin and his appearance, despite his tutors he learned about geography, biology, english and maths which he was quite good at it but his favourite is Art cause it allows freedom. The Last time his team when they were in an island chasing the Brotherhood of Evil, plotting an evil diabolic plan to create a Quantum Generator his team was about to be pulled into the vortex, Mento wanted him to stop the villainous team but he decided to save his team...his family. Because he disobeyed Mento's orders to take down the Brotherhood of Evil before saving the rest of the Doom Patrol, a rift between the two formed. Beast Boy left the team to find another City to go to where he could use his powers to fight crime until The Alien Invasion where he met a famous hero formerly a sidekick to The Legend itself and three meta-powered beings._

_Scene 5_

_Before the Alien Invasion, he was failing at being a Hero he even let a petty crook get away due to him not being a experience solo hero. It's being happening for a week in Jump City he lives in the dark alley where his house is a cardboard box. Next week, he was in a form of a dog was walking and patrolling looking at the puddle he saw a reflection of a fiery green unidentified flying object. The unknown object landed 10 blocks from where he resides, so he took the form of a peregine falcon to see what's going on. It appears that the Unknown flying object was a space alien from the stars and he looked scared but he put his A-Game on and stop the 'angry' alien by saving Robin then he met Cyborg and Raven together they stopped the alien invasion and become The Teen Titans._

_Beast Boy remembers being captured by Soto mistaking him for his alien pet, he doesn't like being treated as a pet due to his experience in the labs, his uncle and the criminals. The second scene displays Raven he knows that they always fight but it's mostly the dark titan countering everything he says when he say something 'funny' but he just wanted to be noticed and she was talking about his appearance of being green and having fangs saying that chicks wouldn't dig him which made him upset._

_Scene 6_

_The Titans were fighting the criminal mastermind known as Slade, he remembers the nanoscopic probes and how it affected him and his friends getting hurt from the inside he felt that his body was in pain like he is ready to fade but Slade turn the nanobots off after Robin decided not too work for Slade. Then a couple of months later he met a blonde-haired girl named Terra, she is a geomorph able to manipulate earthly substances he was the love of his life until she was taken away from him by Slade. BB made a mistake of saying that Terra doesn't have any friends which made her alignment with Slade more stronger than he imagines. It was a nightmare of seeing her attacking The Titans and breaking his heart, he infiltrated Terra/Slade's hideout his wounded heart ask her she doesn't need to do this and it is your life BB is willing to die for Terra but thanked god she attacked Slade but sadly it was a cost of her life fighting Slade she was transformed into a statue, Beast Boy visit her statue every sunday talking to her hoping that she would come back to him._

_Scene 7_

_The Beast has returned from his 'cage' from BB's mind. He begins slowly controlling BB's mind wanting him to come out but the boy mind was strong to hold him, the biochemicals at the small science facility bring him back to the physical plane and starts a heated feud with Adonis whom also gained a 'Beast' as well from the mixture of the biochemicals and his DNA. Robin accused that BB hurt Raven but he keeps telling him that he didn't then the worst thing that he was going to put him in Jail, he hated Jail it is for animals who needed to be locked up and he remembers being locked in the criminals' closet and Galtry's basement. The cold threat awoken his subconscious as The Beast enter the plane attacking The Titans and finding Adonis to settle their score afterwards he defeated Adonis, Cyborg gave him a cure which he stated that it got rid of the behemoth but the half-robot manage to suppress it. The moment he had with Raven was a nice one, Robin didn't apologize of what he did because he was a stubborn prideful asshole and The Beast sometimes haunts him every time he's asleep it made the changeling cry on the inside wanting it to go away._

_Scene 8_

_The last scene shows the physical and psychological assault from the dark titan Raven, It gone further in Tokyo she was abusing him for no reason as she was taking her anger at him like a test dummy. Everyone notice that she was harassing him but nobody cares cause they think he was annoying her and they believe it, Raven stated yet again but more intimidating that he has green skin, fangs and claws is he really worry about his favourite shirt it torched him when anyone mention his appearance and she was talking about his intelligence of him being not smart that even Silkie would take his place as the fifth titan which made The Titans laughed but not BB._

_After their event with Brushogan, Each of The Titans were presented with Medals for saving their city BB wanted to go to Mexico until she was slapped in the head by an annoyed Raven on live TV. Rita watched the whole clip of BB getting slapped by the dark titan she called him and told him that he is very welcome to return back home. He didn't talk to Raven that much after Tokyo cause he's sick of the mistreatment so he is mostly with Cyborg or Starfire cause he doesn't want to be hurt..again._


	5. Chapter 5

_One Day later._

"It was you!?" shouted a surprised Raven. Their new microwave was exploded again and her real book was given back by the culprit.

"Yes it was" Cyborg told to the half-demon, holding a replica of her book with ripped pages.

"So all this time with the book it was you?" replied Raven with wide eyes.

"It was my plan, sorry Raven" said Cyborg with a sad tone.

Raven stopped for a minute, Beast Boy was telling the truth he didn't went to her room cause she remembers not to go to his room after they came back from Tokyo. Does this mean that their Incident in Tokyo made them not talk to each other that much, she felt terrible but for some reason she doesn't because he always annoys her but she is just being stubborn.

"Apologies accepted" said Raven.

"Good, now you need to say sorry to BB" said Cyborg.

"No" declined a stubborn Raven. Cyborg looked confused why didn't she wants to apologize to BB.

"Why not?" said Cyborg raising his left eye brown.

"He annoys me, his tofu smells, his voice is unbearable, makes stup-" Raven was interrupted by the half-robot's hand.

"Woah Woah Woah" stopped Cyborg. "Why are you acting stubborn Raven sure he can be annoying..to you mostly but he just wanted to be your friend" said Cyborg.

"Him and I are not friends" countered Raven.

"Are you sure, I seen plenty of moments between you two" said Cyborg with a smirk.

"What moments?" huffed an arrogant Raven crossing her arms to her chest.

"Well let see, When we were in your head in Neverland-" Cyborg was interrupted.

"Nevermore" Raven corrected.

"Yeah, pinky-" Cyborg said but was interrupted by his small 'sister'.

"Happy" Raven corrected again.

"Know it all" Cyborg mumble quietly.

"Look, Happy liked BB's jokes so you must of like Beast Boy and don't think he's annoying in some degree?" stated Cyborg.

"Fine, he's not that bad" said Raven in her usual tone.

"Then you started to act a little bit weird when Terra joined The Titans and BB mostly comes to her thus leaving you all alone?" said Cyborg.

"If you want to hear the truth, Yes I did miss attention from him I remember finally being left alone for two months without BB's jokes, tofu or anything but I felt...lonely" stated Raven, the way she said lonely like it was in fear cause she hates being all alone in the dark.

"So that means BB is very important in your life?" said Cyborg with a small smile.

"No" Raven quickly countered, thanked god she was wearing her hood to hide her blush.

"My arm has a LED screen where it could trace your heartbeat Rae Rae" teased Cyborg. "So does that mean you have a sort of crush on the little guy" said Cyborg.

"Not at all" stated Raven, she uses her psychic power to steady her heartbeat.

"Well Ok, how about The Beast Incident he saved you remember from Adonis?" said Cyborg.

"He did I was forever grateful If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be her standing in this room now I suffered from broken ribs, fractured arm and claws on my face from that wimpy kid and Beast Boy saved him for all I done speaking mean things at him treating him like he's worthless I didn't mean it I-" Raven said but was interrupted by Cyborg.

"You already apologise Rae"

"I did? Thank you Victor" said Raven. Cyborg gave her little sister a hug.

"Now you need to apologise to BB" said Cyborg. Raven smiled to the half-robot and proceed to go the infirmary room to find Gar and apologize to him.

"He should be alright there's nothing bad happened to him he's always a happy-go lucky kid with nice parents, easy going life and wonderful friends" said Raven. The word 'friends' pictures everything him and Raven having moments together sure Raven always counters his jokes and his speeches but quite a few were playful.

* * *

><p>Raven was in the infirmary lab he saws a sleeping Beast Boy she was sitting on the chair waiting for him to wake up. Sitting on the chair for nearly 20 minutes he woken up and Raven woken up from her near sleep, she approached him on the left side of his bed. Raven remembers the bad time they had and it wasn't very nice but she remembers good memories when she got her a giant chicken at the carnival, with Cyborg helping her to defeat Rage, saved her from the Beast and their nice moment and the lucky penny she got from his which was placed at the top of her desk. BB smiles makes her smile from the inside but she cannot show it due to her powers linked to her emotions but what's her excuse where she unleashes her Rage and Fear occasionally so there's no reason for her to show a small tint of happiness and BB helped her for that she admits that she was little bit jealous when BB is with Terra mostly and not her. For all BB done for her it's like she wants to kiss him wait did she thought about that then today it will be a new day when she starts behaving nice to him.<p>

Beast Boy's eyes was fully opened it went from neutral to absolute fear. "AAAAHHHH!" screamed Beast Boy which made Raven jumped.

"Beast Boy, it's me!" worried Raven. She doesn't know what happening to the jade-skinned member.

"HEL ME!" shouted a desperate Raven.

"What's wrong Beast Boy speak to me?" replied a concern Raven.

Beast Boy's scared expression nothing that Raven has ever seen his eyes was wide and his body was shaking. "YOU!" shouted Beast Boy pointing at the half-demon.

"Me?" said Raven. She doesn't know what's going on.

"You dragged me to your cloak it was horrible so dark and cold their was terrible memories and fears that I relived in" said a frightened Beast Boy.

"Garfield" said Raven placing her grey hand on his green hand but BB moved his hand away. Raven was shocked that she sent him to a realm which could be called as a 'sister' dimension to Nevermore where she sent people for instance like Dr Light to relive their memories and fears but that can only work if Rage was influencing her. Oh no does that mean BB was reliving his memories and fears, The Beast, Terra, Kidnapped by Soto, among else. She felt awful and truly sorry of what she did.

"Hey what's going on here?" said Cyborg. "Good your awake and...why are you shaking?" Cyborg didn't know why his 'brother' was shaking.

"She sends me to a dimension where their were many scenes of The Beast of how he torture my mind, Terra betraying and-" Beast Boy was stopped by Robin and Starfire.

"What's going on here did you two fight again already?" said Robin while holding hands with Starfire.

Cyborg glared at The Boy Wonder as well as Raven but Beast Boy on the other hand didn't have time for glaring at The Boy Detective cause he needs to get away from Raven from her dark twisted mind, no the tower cause he would always see her no better yet the city.

"I can't do this anymore!" started Beast Boy. The Titans were surprised of his outburst

"Why is that friend Beast Boy?" said Starfire with her sweet innocent alien voice.

"It's just everything bad happens at Titans Tower, The Beast where Robin Interrogated me" said Beast Boy. Robin showed a guilty expression.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy I was just doing my job to protect my team I'm sorry it would never ever happened again" Robin promised.

Beast Boy hesitated not knowing if he should believe him or not but he hasn't apologize about the Incident for nearly two years maybe its because he felt very bad about it and decide not to talk too him that much because of his guilt and felt so stubborn to apologises after directly from the Incident. "Apologies accepted" said BB in a calm voice.

The Green Titan's eyes looked at the half-demon. "As for you I realize that I become an annoyance in your life and your target everytime you want to take your anger out and I just can't take it" stated BB.

"No, Beast Boy I would never do it again I promised" Raven pleaded.

"I'm sorry Raven but I don't think I could ever be with you for being the bane of your existence" said Beast Boy. Raven was shocked of what BB said including Starfire with their similar discussion.

"I won't do it again, I would let you annoy me, I would let you call me 'Rae' and I will-um-eat your tofu" Raven replied in a semi-begging tone of voice. Hoping that Beast Boy would stay with her. Her emoticlones begging for BB too stay and an emotion named 'Love' was on her knees but Rage and the other bad emotions just didn't care.

"lease, stop embarrassing yourself" said BB.

"Garfield, lease forgive me I didn't mean to do it I was just out of control" Raven cried.

"Raven, Your Rage is a part of you and as many of your negative emotions as well such as Anger, Hatred, Malice, Abusive, Annoyed, Irritating, Violent, Ego and Critical" countered Beast Boy. Raven was shocked what BB said listing of her negative emoticlone.

"How did you know all of them?" Raven questioned.

"Well I Don't know maybe because I was in your Nightmare Realm for a freaking hour!" shouted Beast Boy showing menacing eyes.

The Titans were quiet in the infirmary for a minute then BB broke the silence.

"Four years we have been in a team and those four years I was treated as an inferior to you sometimes by Robin in some occasion but mostly by you Raven with the physical beating by slapping me across the back of my face, throwing me at the wall or worse the window and insulting me about my intelligence!" BB said in detail. This is the first time ever Beast Boy listed everything in a mature manner he was starting to develop that Raven never thought at...Growing up.

He got out from his bed he was wearing clothes that patients in hospital would wear approached to The Boy Wonder, he handed his T-Communicator to him. "I decided to leave The Titans goodbye my friends" finished Beast Boy and walked out of the room. Starfire was crying on Robin's shoulder knowing that she lost a 'brother', Cyborg and Robin were saddened by his departure while Raven was trying not to cry.

**_Two Hours later_**

Beast Boy got all his belongings his room is now tidy and he opened the window to bring some fresh air to his room. Cyborg entered "Hey B, I'm going to miss ya" said Cyborg.

"Don't worry Cy we would meet again...If The Brotherhood of Evil stopped their diabolic plans" said Beast Boy.

"I'm sorry of what I did to get you into this mess" Cyborg solemnly said."Is there anything I would-" he was interrupted by the green titan.

"It's ok Cy, It's not your fault you didn't know it was going to happened" BB replied.

"Maybe not all of it but I didn't know she would put you inside her creepy cloak dimension " said Cyborg.

"Just be safe, Friend Beast Boy" said a female voice. It was Starfire and she hugged the green-skinned member knowing that it would be the last time she would ever meet her again.

"Thanks Star, you take good care of Robin" said Beast Boy to the tall beautiful alien. The Alien wiped her tears then her boyfriend entered the room.

"Listen, I know we don't have the best relationship but I was hoping that I should of known you better, sorry for the whole Beast Incident and good luck with your new adventures with your old team" said Robin. The Boy Wonder and The Changelling fist bumped and patted each other's back.

"Thanks Robin" said Beast Boy.

"Your welcome" replied Robin.

"If you ever hurt Starfire you would meet the wrath of The Beast" joked BB. Robin little bit giggled knowing that their relationship is now stable.

"Where's Friend Raven?" asked Star.

"Don't know" answered Cyborg.

"Maybe she's in her room?" Robin guessed.

The Doom patrol's B-2 Spirit has arrived outside the Tower. "Well looks like I have to go" said Beast Boy, he enters the ship with his belongings.

"Farewell, Beast Boy" Starfire said. The Three Titans waved their hands when the ship was ready to lift off.

While Raven was in her room their were tear stained to her cheeks she remembers how she made BB's life more worser than it becomes and it cost one titan to leave. She use her willpower to come out from her room and find BB and begged him to forgive and finally revealed her love to him, she was running fast she could of use her power to transport but their was so much emotions going on when her emoticlones except Rage to go and find Beast Boy, Raven was running incredibly fast bestowing her 'The speed of a demon' to use her superhuman speed to run up the stairs and enter at the top building outside.

She was looking for Beast Boy maybe he didn't left yet he must be in the tower, he must of. "He's gone Raven" speak a voice with a mixture of sadness and depression, which revealed to be Cyborg.

"No, but he was just their he w-a-s j-u-s-" Raven stuttered. She couldn't take it anymore and soon began to cry strangely nothing happens no explosion, no melting carpets it's like the sadness and regret go to her. Starfire comfort her grey-skinned friend.

"He didn't get too say goodbye" cried Raven. Starfire was hugging her sister also saddened as well

"Would-he-be-back-?" sniffed Raven.

"I don't know Friend Raven, I don't know" Starfire replied to the crying dark angel. Inside the empath's mind, where Nevermore sets a new emoticlone manifest on the mental plane instead of a cloak and a leotard she was wearing an orange jump city state jumpsuit trapped in a padded cell her expression.

"Would she ever redemmed herself?" said Timid. The grey-cloaked emoticlone is with Happy, Hope and Knowledge watching outside from the new emoticlone's cell.

"I don't know Timid, I don't know?" said Happy which sound out-of-character from her.

"Let's hope she would be forgiven" said Hope.

"I'm not too sure about that but right now she felt truly...Unforgiven" finished Knowledge.

The Three emotions of the empath's positive side left outside of the new emoticlone's cell then opened the door which transports them to Knowledge's Library. The Negative emotions teleported to the hallway they went to see the new emoticlone who was shaking and feeling scared they all smiled knowing that they did their job to get rid of the green mutt then they disappear to the realm that haunted Beast Boy for their amusement, the front door of the new emoticlone reveals a board which reads "No. 666, Emoticlone: Unforgiven".

**THE END.**

* * *

><p>Thank you for all who reviewed my stories. I'm thinking I might want to do a sequel in the near future but I got so many projects to do.<p>

Make sure to check out mine and JP Rider fan-fic **'The Teen Titans Chronicles'** and my future fan fic If I have enough time **'The RavenVerse'** where our favourite half-demon superheroine travel to the multiverse to stop the forces of Slade and Malchior. :)


End file.
